


† Libertatem et Stellas †

by HaruPotter15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Cages, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Magic, Death, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mates, Mild Smut, Obscurial Maximilian Blackwood, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: REWRITE!! OLD VERSION DELETED!★ ★ ★"For This, Was The Greatest Adventure, And We Looked Upon The Stars To Engrave It Into Our Minds" - Author-nim.★ ★ ★For fourteen years he had been tortured, exorcised, hated for what he was. Then came the three weeks of Freedom, from which he sold his soul to save his little brother. He had done his bidding next, in Hell, for the upcoming four years, and at the age of eighteen, his hands reached out from the ground below and his eyes finally saw the blinding light of what the humans called the World.★ ★ ★⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠

 

> **Chapter One**
> 
> **From Which The Ground He Came From**
> 
>  
> 
> The vast, seemingly empty sky stretched out for infinity, the sun upholding its usual blaze over South Dakota, Sioux Falls. It was an early Tuesday morning, the city folk of Sioux Falls were all mildly chatting in the buzz of the earliness or hastily making their ways to work. It was, after all, only a mere city where everyone, more or less, knew each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bobby Singer was an old man who lived just outside of Sioux Falls, where the grass slowly became dry and the ground became some sort of decaying sand. He lived in an average house on his own and owned a Salvage right near it. So of course when he looked outside his window from the kitchen, the glass fixated in dirt and the only thing being that covered it up was a light see through curtain, was he able to see, with his old blue eyes, the dried up, crispy back garden of green being teared apart a few notches away from his back porch with pale fingers pelting their way through mud. 
> 
>  
> 
> He had then quickly ran to grab his shotgun, picked up a bottle of holy water on the way back and then swiftly kicked open his back door, only for his weary blue eyes to find the pale hands from before this time shielding the eyes of a human head with a mop of black hair. Bobby’s breath caught in his throat, he was normally used to the ‘Shoot first, Ask question later’ quo that he normally went through but this time, his gut had told him otherwise. It had told him to stay put and watch, that didn't mean that he would of course put his shotgun down. He still had to be very cautious. 
> 
>  
> 
> The pale hands then pulled away, a look of pure confusion and slight fear taking over a young, but slightly covered in mud, face; the dark blue eyes of the being squinting as he averted his attention from the bright sun above him. Instead, he planted his hands on either side of him and easily, almost as if he had done it a number of times before, pulled himself out of the ground. He took a deep breath as he fell back onto the dead grass, eyes fluttering closed, his black hair messy and his clothes covered in ounces of dark mud and crisp grass. 
> 
>  
> 
> A small yelp then left the male, dark eyes snapping open at the feeling of cold water hitting against his skin. A growl followed after from his throat as he caught the hard gaze of an old man in a baseball cap pointing a shotgun straight at his heart. The dark haired male lifted himself slowly into a sitting position, his eyes leaving the mans and looking at the landscape around him. His lips turned down in a frown and he raised his hand and used the sleeve of his jean jacket to wipe away the water on his face. The creature then returned to the hard gaze upon him, averted his eyes to the space between the man's two orbs, and cleared his throat. “Where am I?”, He asked, throat dry and voice so hoarse Bobby could barely make any of the words out. The old man lowered his shotgun slowly and left a sigh pass his lips. The creature didn't seem like a creature at all, in fact, he seemed quite human and very out of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Follow me”, Booby simply said and then lead the way back to his house, the young male with the messy black hair and exquisite dark midnight blue eyes followed silently and cautiously behind him. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---- 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m Max”, The male says as he takes a seat at the old man's scruffy and sorry excuse for a table, his eyes wander around the old house and at the picture frames before they skim over small details like how to the paint is decaying and how the wallpaper is tearing away here and there. “Bobby”, The old man introduces himself back and he shakes the young boy's hand as they nod at each other. Bobby gives the boy a once over, he can't be much older than probably 16, or so he thinks. “No last name?”, He asks as Max’s attention reverts back to the old man, eyes slightly looking towards the top of the man's head. Bobby sees a flash of pain and maybe hurt on the boys face and as fast as it appears it disappears. “Blackwood”, He mutters quietly. “Maximilian Blackwood”, He adds on after Bobby raises an eyebrow at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s an interesting name”, Is all Bobby can say because he’s quite sure he’s heard it somewhere else before but he isn't quite sure where. He then changes the subject. “What do you last remember?”, The old salvager asks and the pale boy sat opposite him deterred his eyes down to the hands in his lap. “Dying”, Max whispers quietly, the notion barely reaching Bobby’s ears and he lets out another sigh as he watches the boy narrow his eyes dangerously at his hands. 
> 
>  
> 
> “How old?”, Bobby asks and that seems to snap Max out of his trance. Max licks over his cracked lips, “What day is it today?”, He asks instead and Bobby sets his lips into a thin line. “25th of March”, He answers and then watches as the dark haired male gulps down the lump in his throat. “And year?”, He pressures on and Bobby’s weary eyes narrow ever so slightly, “2005”, He answers curtly and Max leans back in his chair his eyes fluttering closed. “Eighteen”, He whispers once again, “I’m eighteen”. 
> 
>  
> 
> And then something weary drops inside Bobby’s stomach as he watches the corners of the eighteen year old boy's eyes slightly water and his teeth biting down hard on his dried up lips. He understands  _ that _ feeling, he  _ knows _ that feeling and something swells up inside the old man’s being. And at that exact moment, he vows to himself, to free the boy of anything that has out weighed him in his life because he knows what it’s like to be finally  _ free _ . 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> It’s weeks later that Bobby, the old scruff of a man, finally gets used to the presence of the boy and the pro’s and con’s that come with him. For the young male had woken up many nights in a row, body rowing down in sweat, tears streaming down his face and thoughts scattered everywhere and every once in awhile he would scream in vain of the pain of his past, that he never talked about, for his nightmares were anything but outlets made up from his mind. And Bobby would come down a few times, watch for a second before he squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed two beers and helped the poor boy out by trying to calm his down. It had often worked and when it didn't he opted to leave the boy alone with his thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing Bobby noticed was that Max wasn't used to eating, he’d maybe take a spoon full of his meal on an odd day that Bobby would threaten him into having because the boy was awfully skinny, too pale and obviously too malnourished. Max then had hinted, accidentally, that his childhood hadn't been on best terms with him and when Bobby asked for more information, or any clarification, the young, dark haired male would just shake his head and then return to reading one of the random books laying around or he would go outside to the Salvage yard and fix up one of the cars. He was quite good at that, it seemed. He was good at other things as well, like cooking or answering the phones for him when he was busy, he never asked questions. Never dwelled too deep and just went with whatever was happening. Of course, Bobby also noticed, the way Max would flinch at near contact or how he would never make eye contact for more than 5 seconds. That seemed to be the boy's limit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sighing, Bobby adjusted his baseball cap and went back to reading the lore on Wendigo’s, nasty creatures that they were. The ringing of one of the telephones caught his attention and he raised his head from his seating at the table only to see Max rub at his eyes tiredly, the hues under his eyes seeming darker than usual. “Smith speaking”, He announces through the phone as he presses it against his ear, voice smooth and his British accent thick. “Quite Right Mr Liath, they're working under me. So if you could perhaps stop being a nuisance that would abode all of us well”, The dark haired male drawls as his lips twitch down into a scowl, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Farewell”, He bids his goodbye, rolls his eyes and put the phone back in it’s original place. He then mutters something under his breath about ‘idiots’ and then goes back into the living room to once against start flipping through the chanel's endlessly. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s then that Bobby comes to a conclusion, the eighteen year old he took in was an enigma with several layers of masks he liked to pick out and occasionally test. The real Max of course, was the one haunted by nightmares, flinching away from proximity, avoiding any course of eye contact and making sarcastic remarks as he watched soaps and took in all the little details, he payed attention to the smallest of things and the most emotion he'd ever shown was a figment of fear, but even that, he seemed to mask up with horrible puns, annoyance and sarcasm. Maximilian Blackwood truly was a complicated person to understand.
> 
>  
> 
> The sudden sound of an engine rumbling and car tires going over the dead landscape outside the house catches both Bobby’s and Max’s attention. The younger of the two turns of the TV and slowly emerges to the kitchen where Bobby closes his book and turns his attention to the sound of the door opening. “It wasn't my fault!” The old Salvager hears a familiar voice followed by the sound of someone clicking their tongue. “What ever helps you sleep at night, Sammy”, The other voice answers back and then Bobby rolls his eyes. “Idjits”, The old man grumbles under his breath just as Max raises an eyebrow at him. And then, two males, emerge from the living room into the kitchen. The one on the right is tall, has slightly tanned skin and his brown hair reaches the end of his ears, green eyes sparkling with annoyance. The other on the left is scowling, he's not as tall and his skin is more tanned than the other male's, sandy brown hair short and alluring green eyes narrowed. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Bobby!”, The shorter one of the two calls as he sends a look to the taller one. “Explain to Sam how it’s  _ his _ fault the Vampire got away”, He says as he crosses his arms over his chest, his scowl deepening. The taller male scrunches up his eyebrows and frowns, “It wasn't”, He stresses through his teeth and Bobby sighs loudly. “You two sit down”, He orders in a grumble as he gets up himself to the stove as the two sit down at the table. Max, going unnoticed, slowly turns on his heels only for the feeling of a heated glare to erupt at the back of his head. “ _ Max _ ”, Bobby warns as he places down the food filled plates on the table for  _ four _ and the youngest of the group slightly frowns. “But I’m not hung-” Is all Max can say before Bobby sends him another glare, “Sit and eat”, He ordered once more as he took a seat and Max let out a small, inaudible sigh as he too, sat down near Bobby, opposite of the scowling man from earlier who was currently too busy eating. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m Sam”, The male with the longer hair introduces himself with a smile and Max catches his gaze only for a split second before they avert to the man’s forehead, his body slightly tensing up as he reaches over to shakes Sam’s hand. “Max”, He mutters quietly, his messy black hair falling into his dark blue eyes and he quickly lets go of Sam’s hand as he sees the look of understanding on his face and instead, pays attention to his meal. That one that he cooked himself. It was just some simple fried chicken and rice with vegetables, it was all he was able to do with Bobby's ingredients. 
> 
>  
> 
> “And this is my brother, Dean”, Sam says, voice lowering slightly as the other male raises his head. Dean's eyes are much lighter in colour and much prettier in comparison to Sam’s is what Max concludes as he catches his stare, the feeling of something setting alight spreading from his stomach all around his body in small waves of comfort. It’s a nice feeling, Max thinks to himself as Dean narrows his eyes ever so slightly, his orbs reflecting confusion in them as he clenches his hands into fists on the table and Max quickly looks away, blinking away the tears in the corner of his eyes. How long was he making eye contact? He wasn't too sure but he could feel the curious stare that Dean was sending him and the confused look Sam was flickering at him.
> 
>  
> 
> Before anyone can say anything else, a loud but soft sound interrupts them all, it’s followed by noisy purring and then the first sound once again, Max realises it’s a cat and stands up from his seat. “I’ll go feed it”, He mumbles as he grabs his share on his plate and then swiftly, before Bobby can say anything, makes his way into the living room and then outside onto the porch and as the door closes itself behind him, Bobby sends Dean a pointed look. “What was  _ that _ ?”, He questioned in a hushed whisper and Dean looks at him in confusion. “What was what?”, He asks back as his green eyes flicker to a confused Sam before they land onto Bobby once more. “The boy can barely keep eye contact for  _ five seconds!”,  _ The salvager huffs as his eyes narrow even more, “Yet you've been staring at each other for  _ over ten! _ ” 
> 
>  
> 
> Sam then lest out a small “ _ oh _ ” as all the points weave themselves together into understanding in his mind. His lips curve up into a small smirk and his brother sends him a glare as Bobby scowls, “What did you feel?”, The old man inquires as he leans forward, interest leaking into his eyes and Dean huffs. “I  _ didn't  _ feel  _ anything!”,  _ He stresses out and then crosses his arms over his chest as if to protect himself. Sam lets out a snicker. “He’s lying”, Is all the younger brother says before Dean sends him another glare and a scowl. “It was nothing”, He grumbles and that seems to brighten up Bobby and his sour mood. “Well it was  _ something! _ ”, He exclaims and then they all turn their heads to the sound of the door opening. Max walks into the kitchen with a small pout at his lips, his hands covered in numerous scratches and a few bites. He sees that all the eyes are on him and he clears his throat, eyes falling down to his sneakers, “It brought a friend over”, Is all he says. “Idjit”, Bobby grumbles under his breath. 
> 
>  


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ ★ ★
> 
> "For This, Was The Greatest Adventure, And We Looked Upon The Stars To Engrave It Into Our Minds" - Author-nim.
> 
> ★ ★ ★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠

 

> **Chapter Two**
> 
> **Attack On The Wild: Part One**
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Listen, you uncultured swine” _ , Max seethed out to the person on the other side of the phone, his dark eyes narrowing and the corners of his lips twitching down into a scowl. “Unicorn blood is  _ silver _ and Hippogriffs are the embodiment of  _ Eagles _ and  _ Horses”,  _ He argues as Dean raises an eyebrow at him from the table, Sam’s too busy tapping away on his laptop and Bobby is sipping away at his morning coffee, mind elsewhere to say anything. Max puffs his cheeks out in annoyance, the top of his ears slightly turning red and Dean catches the notion, it’s a look he wants to remember. “Is there anything but air in that useless skull of yours?”, The teenager asks and Dean lets out a snicker. That what a good one, he decides to himself as Max turns off the phone before he slams it back into it’s slot on the wall besides all the other phones. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You seem happy this morning”, Dean remarks, his green eyes following the movement of Max’s sudden, but small, flinch as if he’s promptly realising where he is. The youngest of the four clears his throat, dark blue eyes averting themselves to his sneakers. “I’m going out”, He mutters softly and then he opens the door beside him, the one that leads out to the back yard, stalks out and just as the door closes, Bobby places his mug down and Sam stops tapping away on his laptop, both of their gazes falling on Dean. “Well it looks like you two won't be making eye contact any time soon”, The younger of the two brothers sighs and then turns his gaze from a scowling Dean to Bobby. “He seems sleep deprived”, Sam states, his darker green eyes flickering down to the bright screen of his laptop and Bobby lets out a sigh of his own.
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s wounded”, The old salvager murmurs as he raises his mug to his lips, “Give him some time”.
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> It’s later that day that Max returns to the house, his clothes, hands and face covered in smudges of dark oil and patches of scarlet red. Bobby is the first to notice him and frowns at the sight of the teenager. “Is that blood?”, The old man asks cautiously and Max raises his head, icy blue eyes narrowed, the myriad shades of blue swirling together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. The fact that he’s making eye contact catches Bobby of guard, his aged eyes noticing the uneasiness in the young male's orbs and the old Salvager ticks that's off on his imaginary emotion list for the eighteen year old. The dark haired male of the two then drops his gaze down to his pale hands, the thick red ooze standing against his skin vibrantly and he licks over his lips slowly. “It was just a dog”, Max murmurs just as he hears two more pairs of footsteps making their way into the kitchen. “It was hurt”, He says lowly, eyes drifting up only to catch the heated stare of Dean’s green orbs, Max doesn't quite understand what he sees in them but his stomach suddenly drops. He clears his throat and averts his eyes to his sneakers, “So I helped it out”, He explains. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bobby lets out an inaudible sigh, his eyebrows scrunching up and lips setting themselves into a thin line. He opens his mouth to say something but then there's a sharp knock at his back door. Sam lets his eyes wander from Max to the door and then he walks over, slowly opening it. “Alright  _ kid _ ”, Comes the voice of a middle aged woman with black hair and dark eyes, she's dressed in her usual work attire and a dark green sheriff jacket. Her eyes fall onto Max and her lips turn down into a frown. “C'mon kid, we haven't got all day”, She chastises and the eighteen year old looks from Bobby, to Dean, to Sam and then to the Lady once more. The sheriff rolls her eyes, “Don’t act like you don’t know!”, She exclaims. “I saw you patch up that  _ Wolf _ with my very own eyes”, She stresses out curtly and then steps forward as she grabs Max by the elbow, and the latter flinches as a small yelp passes his lips. 
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ A Wolf? _ ”, Sam exclaims, his dark green eyes widening, the shock distracting him from the yelp. His brother, Dean, is too busy glaring down the dark haired woman and before he knows it, as if his body is on autopilot, his fingers wrap around Max’s other wrist and he tugs him back towards his chest, gently, and the Lady frowns as her grip on Max loosens. “What’s this about?”, The sandy brown haired male asks through gritted teeth, hands now both on Max’s wrists and their chests close enough to be touching. “ _ Jody”,  _ Bobby warns when he sees that the woman won't be answering any time soon and the female lets out a sharp sigh, gaze dropping from Dean’s death glare to Bobby’s familiar stare. “I just need to borrow him for a few hours”, Jody says, her dark eyes softening as they shift to Max who quickly avoids her gaze, a sense of realisation then floods through her system as the youngest of the group shuffles closer to the male with the deep green eyes. “I figured he had a thing with animals, we need him at the Vets”,Is all she says and then she sends Bobby a pointed look when he raises a suspicious eyebrow at her. “I’ll be waiting in my car”, Jody mumbles and then she walks out. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Go clean up”, Dean murmurs, his fingers slowly losing their gentle grip on Max’s wrists and the teenager gives a small nod, eyes quickly catching the older’s gaze, the tips of his ears slightly turning red as he makes his way into the living room, his soft pads of footsteps making their way up the staircase. “What the  _ heck _ was  _ that  _ Bobby?”, Dean hisses, the warmth and comfort he had just a second ago was bubbling away too quickly and he didn't exactly like it. “You were the one acting the boyfriend part!”, Bobby remarks back in the same tone and Sam rolls his eyes. “ _ Guys _ ”, He stresses out, Dean's red tinted cheeks not missing his gaze, “Now is  _ not  _ the time!”
> 
>  
> 
> “That wasn't what I was talking about”, Dean grumbles under his breath as he grabs his car keys from the fruit bowl on the table, the blotches of dark grey and black on his elbow catching his attention. “The hell?”,  He mutters as he expects it closer, the familiar imprints of black and grey, and on a closer look even blue, look like finger prints all pressed around his elbow as if someone had grabbed him that way. That wouldn't have been the first time that had happened, all throughout his life Dean would wake up on a morning and find new imprints on his body. It wasn't something new, but this was the first time in  _ four _ years it had shown up again. “Dean?”, Sam asks, his eyes seeping with worry and his lips turning into an ‘ _ o’  _ as he sees the all too familiar imprints on his brother's body. Dean shares a look with his brother before his alluring green eyes slowly shift towards the staircase in the living room. “ _ It’s him” _ .
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> When they all arrive at the vets, Max is the first to make his way to the back of the clinic where the injured or healing animals are kept. He’s no longer covered in dark oil or blood so when the Vet sees him, her worrying expression changes to that of pure relief. Her grey eyes are sparkling and her blonde curls bounce behind her as she quickly leads Max to the baby cub on the client table. It’s white fur is covered in mud, sharp azure eyes half lidded and and it’s hind leg is bleeding. The baby wolf growls, teeth emerging from it’s mouth as it’s front paws dig into the plain white table. “I’m new to all of this”, The blonde female explains. “We found him beside the road, passed out and when he woke up I couldn't patch him up”, She murmurs, voice lacing with sadness and grey eyes dulling as she pulls her bandaged hands to her chest. “Be careful, he’s a fighter”, And with that said, she leaves to go back to the front of the clinic.
> 
>  
> 
> Max shifts closer to the table, ignoring the loud growls from the cub and instead reaches his hand out towards the little ball of white fluff. And just as he expects, the cub narrows its azure orbs dangerously, and in the blink of an eye, attaches it’s acute fangs into the pale skin of Max’s hand. The teenager doesn't flinch, nor yelp, instead his lips curl into a small, soft smile and his other hand reaches to pat the cub’s head reassuringly. “It’s okay”, He whispers quietly, “I won't hurt you”, He murmurs, his dark blue eyes staring into azure orbs as if putting the baby wolf to ease. The cub cautiously retreats his fangs, azure orbs lowering to the wound on the human's hand and he lets out a small, apologetic howl as he flicks his tongue out to lick off the blotches of scarlet red. 
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s  _ so _ cool!”, A familiar voice gushes in a whisper and the black haired teenager turns to look towards the door of the back room where, conveniently, the Vet, Sam, Dean, The Sheriff and Bobby are peeking through to get a look at Max in action. A sigh leaves the teenagers lips as the baby cub lets out a few whimpers as if it’s crying and nuzzles it’s head into Max’s hand and the eighteen year old goes back to petting the wolf’s soft fur. “Let's get you fixed up, okay?”, He murmurs lowly once again and the cub nods its head as if it understands every word that Max is saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> It had been an hour since Max had gone in and approximately twenty minutes since the Vet, Stacey, had been called for assistance. The boys, Bobby and Jody had then been able to talk freely about the occurrence that the Sheriff had been able to see when she drove by the Salvage only to see a teenager helping out a fully grown Wolf with just a first aid kit. “I’m telling you”, Jody starts off, “Wild animals have just been popping up randomly in the town, it’s a good thing I saw him when I did”, She explains with a thoughtful look in her eyes and Bobby raises a skeptical eyebrow. “When did it start happening?”, He asks as Dean and Sam revert their attention to the female Sheriff. “About two days ago”, Jody says with a nod and Sam then turns to Bobby, his dark green eyes flickering as if he's found something out. “When did the cats start coming over to your place?”, The tall male asks as Dean’s eyes catch Bobby’s gaze. “Two days ago”, The old salvager mutters.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright”, Dean concludes, “It’s a case”, and Sam sends his brother a fleeting glance of agreement. “I just have a bad feeling”, Sam then mumbles as he runs a hand through his long brown locks. “I think we all have” Bobby sighs, his eyes darting to the door of the back clinic. 
> 
>  


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ ★ ★
> 
> "For This, Was The Greatest Adventure, And We Looked Upon The Stars To Engrave It Into Our Minds" - Author-nim.
> 
> ★ ★ ★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠

 

> **Chapter Three**
> 
> **Attack On The Wild: Part Two**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> “What are we doing at a pet store again?”, Dean asks as his eyes wander over the ever so colourful store, the smell of animal food and other necessities making him blanch. “Beats me”, Sam answers with a sigh as Jody leads Max towards the dog section and his dark eyes brighten up. “I’m just gonna…”, He trails off as he walks after the two and Dean rolls his eyes. It’s then that he notices the way the numerous little fish in their tanks, the ones beside the dog section, all swim the same way or towards Max whenever he moves. The Winchester narrows his eyes, “Bobby?”, He calls the old Salvager from where he’s looking at the animal newspapers and the old man walks over with a frown at his lips. “What?”, He grumbles and Dean shifts his head towards the tanks once more with a nod and Bobby looks towards them, his eyes gradually widening. 
> 
>  
> 
> The two share a look and the sandy brown haired male of the two clears his throat catching the nearby attention of one of the pet shop workers. It’s a female in her early twenties with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she’s dressed in a bright yellow work shirt. “Anything I can help you with?”, She asks as she shifts the animal cans in her left hand to her right. “You wouldn't happen to have trained your fish to follow people, would you?”, Dean inquires suspiciously and the girls face washes over with confusion. “Uh, not that I know of?”, The girl mumbles quietly, her eyes flickering to the fish tanks and stopping to look at a dark haired teenager who presses a finger against one of the tanks and slowly moves it across the see through pane, the small colourful beings behind it swimming to catch up hurriedly. “That’s...weird”, The brunette confesses as she shifts her gaze back to Dean and Bobby, she then bids her goodbye and goes back to work. Sam then quickly stalks towards the both of them, eyes darting left and right. “Please tell me you saw  _ that _ !”, He hushes in a whisper and Bobby sends him an unimpressed look. The distant sound of wings flapping then catches the three off guard as they all swiftly turn around to see a familiar man in a trench coat. “Cas?”,  Dean asks, confusion swirling into his green eyes, “What are you doing here?”
> 
>  
> 
> The man in the trench coat avoids the latter's gaze and instead looks past him, towards the fishtanks and the all too familiar mop of messy black hair. “I’m sorry Dean”, Is all he says before he pushes past him, the unexpected grip on his arm then stops the man, his blue eyes catching Dean's gaze, the hunter's eyes seemed to have been washed, over and over, until they achieved a paler, much softer shade of green - less like a gemstone and more like the tiny baby leaves just sprouting from a twig, it didn't quite suit the heated glare he was shooting. Cas let out a small sigh, his eyes shifting back to look at the fishtanks before they flickered back to Dean, then Sam and lastly Bobby. “He’s dangerous”, He states gravely as Dean’s hand falls from his arm, the corresponding look of dread, puzzlement and something else the man can’t quite pinpoint crashes down in waves, twisting in spirals inside the soft green eyes of his friend and he looks away, ashamed of himself as to what he has to do. “Balls!”, Bobby exclaims as his eyes fills themselves with doubt and annoyance. “The boy couldn't hurt a fly!”, He argues and Cas sighs once more. “I’ll give you three days”, He says, his gaze locking with Bobby’s, “But be careful”, And with that, the man disappears into thin air with only the sound of wings fluttering left behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> Dean watches with interest as Max dotes on the baby wolf just outside on the back garden. He supposes it’s something quite memorable with the way the teenager would raise the cub and pepper it with soft, butterfly kisses and then he would set it down and pet it and let the dog nimbly bite at his hand as they played around with a small, old tennis ball. It makes Dean’s stomach feel queasy, something he’s never felt with another person before and he lets out a sigh just as Sam takes a seat beside him on the porch steps. “Here”, His younger brother murmurs as he passes over a beer and the latter mumbles a small “Thanks” as he takes it. “He doesn't exactly strike me down as a  _ ‘dangerous’  _ person”, Sam mumbles as he takes a sip of his beer, dark green eyes flickering from his brother to the teenager playing with the baby cub on the grass. “He's more of a kid than anything”, Dean mutters back in agreement, head turning back at the sound of footsteps and eyes narrowing.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Crowley _ ”, He greets in disdain to the old man, a demon of course, with dark hair and obsidian red eyes that actually just seemed to be mixed with flecks of deep brown. “Dean, Sam”, The Demon greets the two brothers with a small twitch at his lips. “You wouldn't happen to have seen a clever tongued boy about, let's say, this high?”, The male asks as he raises his hand for guidance to the two and Sam swallows the lump in his throat. Dean then takes a long swig of his beer and turns back to look towards the ever dying dread of green before him. It’s like an ocean of death for nature. His light green eyes zero in on Max who’s sprawled out on the decaying pitfall of green, the snow white cub lying down on the boys chest. “Depends if we're talking about the same person”, He states and then turns to look up at Crowley, who raises his own head and narrows his eyes at the mop of black hair on the sea of green. A sigh leaves the Demon's lips, his eyes softening at the sight. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is there something we should know?”, Sam then asks, the curiosity eating away at him as he stares up at Crowley. The obsidian eyed make of the three raises an eyebrow and then decides to take a seat on the porch steps between the two brothers. He pretends to think and then shakes his head, “Sorry boys”, He says, “That one's on Max to decide”, and then his lips twitch up into somewhat of a smirk as Dean clicks his tongue beside him in annoyance. “Cas said he’s dangerous”, The older of the two brothers comments as he sets his beer down on the step below him and Crowley frowns. “That Angel thinks everyone is dangerous”, He mutters, disgust at the mention of the Angels name creeping up onto his face, “That's not to say that he's never wrong, of course”, He adds on as a thought and Sam’s eyes quickly flicker towards the teenager and the baby wolf who seem to be relaxing in the sunlight.  
> 
>  
> 
> “Max is a complicated person to understand”, Crowley states as Sam returns his attention back to the Demon, Dean’s attention is still fixated on the the dark haired teen and the way the boy’s chest heaves up with every breath and how the cub nuzzles itself into the human's chest. “He’s wounded”, The Demon of the three then says, his red eyes flickering to Max sprawled on the grass. “Bobby said the same thing”, Sam mutters softly as he brings his beer bottle to his lips. “With good reason, I assume”, Crowley retorts and Sam lets a small snicker pass his lips. The three males then fall into comfortable silence, something they aren't quite used to and on the grass, Max lifts himself into a sitting position, the snow white cub jumping off from him and setting off into a sprint towards the porch steps. It clumsily climbs the steps and then stops short in front of Crowley, tail wagging and azure orbs glowing. The Demon stares back at it, eyes slightly narrowed before he sighs and gives in.”Alright”, He mutters and then ruffles up the baby cub’s fur as it barks happily back at the obsidian eyed male. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> It’s later that day, when Crowley is still at the house that Ruby and Meg drop for a visit. Ruby on the count of hearing a rumour about a boy coming out of the ground and Meg for the pure sake of killing Crowley. Word sure did travel fast. 
> 
> “Crowley”, Meg greets in disdain, her dark eyes narrowed and lips up in a smirk. “Whore”, Crowley acknowledges back with a small nod and then goes back to watching Max endlessly flip through the channels on the TV, eyes slightly drooping and the baby wolf from this morning cuddled up to his side, sleeping. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, well”, Ruby’s voice echoes from the kitchen, her and another pair of footsteps following behind. “Allegedly, there's been a pop up from the ground”, The blonde haired female explains as she enters the living room, Dean shortly behind her with a beer in his hand. The blonde Demon curtly stops in her tracks, eyes flickering from Max to Crowley to Meg and then back to Max. Her eyebrows scrunch up and she turns to Dean who in turn narrows his eyes in question at her. “Max?”, Ruby voices in question and the being sat on the Sofa flinches at the mention of his name. His eyes light up like a neon sign, fear flickering in his midnight blue eyes as they shift from the TV to the blonde haired Demon. Max takes a deep breath and slowly stands up to his feet, swallowing the lump in his throat and licking over his dried up lips. “Ruby?”, He questions lowly, almost in a whisper and the noted Demon lets out a relieved sigh and then quickly stalks over, throwing her arms in a hug around the jet black haired male. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What?”, Dean echoes the question in his mind and Meg shrugs, the corners of her lips turning up into a lazy grin. “Call it a... _family_ _reunion_ ”, She states and then too walks over to Max, Ruby is now just pettily checking the male over. “Come here kiddo”, Meg calls as she opens her arms wide open. The tips of Max’s ears flush red and he gaze falls to the ground, but he walks into Meg’s arms and lets the dark haired female hug him. “ _This”,_ Dean states, pale green eyes wide and confusion written all over his tanned face, “ _is crazy!”_
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> “Dean!”, Sam calls hastily as he enters the living room, Bobby hot on his heels and breath heavy. His eyes widen at the sight of Crowley sat on a chair beside the Kitchen doors, a opened bottle of some dark liquid in his hand, then there's Ruby, sat on the Sofa beside Max who’s playing with the snow white wolf on his lap and Meg, sat on the other side of Max flipping through the channels endlessly like Max would always do. Dean in stood in the middle of the room running his hand through his sandy brown hair. “Balls!”, Bobby exclaims as his weary eyes pass between the Demons.  
> 
>  
> 
> Dean walks over to them, face a clear expression of annoyance. He crosses his arms over his chest as he stops in front of the two and raises an eyebrow at the oldest of the three. “You wouldn't happen to have anything to say to me?”, He asks conspicuously like a father or a mother who knew their child was hiding something. The old Salvager avoids Dean’s stern gaze and lets out a little sigh. “I may have forgotten a few minor details”, He explains and Sam’s eyebrows scrunch up. “What?”, He asks. “It’s a long story”, Bobby mumbles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠

 

> **Chapter Four:**
> 
> **Attack On The Wild: Part Three**
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The sky outside is dark and still. The moon shines brightly off in the distance, not a cloud in the sky. The stars twinkle in numbers, scattering across the black ocean like numerous torches being lit at the same time in the same place. Max watches with awe and interest. It had been some time since he had last seen the sky look so beautiful and he couldn't help but bask in all its glory. He wondered how long he had to live before he was sent back to his cage, he never truly was free for a very long time. As sigh passes his parted lips, neck craned back and black hair swaying from the cool midnight breeze. Max sways on his feet in the middle of the decaying sea of green. A few paces away from him, the striking white cub stops in its running pace and sits, its own neck craning towards the dark deemed sky. A low and shaky howl escapes the cubs throat and echoes it's way up into the sky. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> Dean watches Max and the cub with curiosity through the kitchen window. He figures, the two are somewhat alike when they both stare up at the sky with the voyage of calmness around them. “He's like a mutt”, The older Winchester voices in a mutter to himself, eyes leaving the two beings and instead flickering to look behind him where the others are somehow chatting amongst themselves civilly. It honestly feels weird to be in the same room with three Demons without starting a fight of sorts. Dean's only unspoken question, of course, was, why were they still here? Did none of them have better things to do then recoil in a Hunter's house and keep an eye out for the boy who popped out of the ground? Strangely enough, much to Dean's disappointment, Max had yet to eat anyone's brain out. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So… What is he?”, Sam asks, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, he's not human, right?”, The younger Winchester questions, dark green orbs glinting with curiosity. Opposite him, sat at the other end, Crowley let's out a small sigh. “Let's say”, The Demon starts off. “That Max isn't exactly human”, He states. Beside him Meg files her nails and Ruby is flipping through some book, but they're both listening. “But then  _ what _ is  _ he? _ ”, Crowley asks, obsidian eyes narrowed. His question is met with silence as Dean takes a seat besides Bobby at the table. “A mutt”, Dean murmurs quietly, the notion of it barely there. “Bingo!”, Crowley exclaims, lips forming a smirk. “But not quite there”, He says as he reaches for a cup of whiskey. “He's spent 4 human years in Hell”, Ruby says, closing her book as she throws in the tibid of information. “What?”, Dean voices in question. “4 years in Hell…”, Bobby trails off. “No wonder he acts like he does”.
> 
>  
> 
> “So what? He’s a Demon Werewolf?”, Sam asks indecorously, eyebrows raised. “Nope!”, Meg shuts him down with popping the ‘p’.  “He's more of a… Wizard”, Ruby states, eyes flickering from everyone around the table. “He was born that way, with magic…. and the inheritance of a Werewolf”.
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you still doing up?”, Dean murmurs through his sleep quietly, eyes flickering down to his watch, 03:47am, and squinting at the time through the dark. The being sat on the couch in the living room let's out a soft, cat like yawn and rubs at his midnight blue eyes with the back of his hand. “I can't sleep”, Max mutters, his black hair ruffled left and right, the ends sticking out in various places. Dean lets out a sigh and takes a seat beside the eighteen year old male. His hand reaches out and he pulls at a string, the lamp on the table beside him lights up brightly and Dean leans away from the bright light. He runs a hand through his sandy brown hair and then turns his attention to Max, his breathing stopping for a second and his leaf green eyes widening. Dean feels his throat go dry and he slowly swallows the lump in his throat. Ah, he really hates himself sometimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Here”, Max whispers as he brings over the blanket, pushing it towards Dean with his hand. “It’s cold”, The jet black haired male says, eyes averting to anywhere but Dean. The Winchester of the two clears his throat and licks over his lips. “Thanks”, He says, his voice slightly hoarse because  _ damn _ does Max look good with his flushed cheeks and messy bed hair. Dean brings the blanket over him and leans back into the couch, he tears his gaze away from Max and concentrates on the ceiling and how many fucking cracks there are because if he's going to get a boner over an eighteen year old male then he might as well raise a rainbow flag and buy himself a unicorn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Max sits in the far corner of the couch and buries himself there. Dean spares him a glance and realizes that Max is actually very small and maybe a bit too skinny for someone his age. “Are you sick?”, He asks before he can stop himself. The midnight blue orbs that then flicker towards him feel like the weight of the world had just been placed upon his shoulders. Dean tenses. He feels like he should say something, anything really, but then Max averts his eyes quickly, head snapping upwards towards the ceiling and then he stands, the blanket falling down. “Max?”, Dean asks, confusion overtaking his face. Max doesn't respond. Instead, his eyes light up a bright crystal blue and then he's gone. Disappeared into thin air. Dean feels like he should scream. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> “He's gone? What do you mean he's gone!?”, Crowley seethes the next morning and Dean can't help but flinch slightly. “One minute he was there and then he wasn't, okay!”, Dean yells back, frustration seeping into his veins as Crowley let's out a sharp sigh. “You said his eyes lit up blue, right?”, Sam asks, “That could be a lead”, He says, dark green eyes flickering around Bobby’s living room. 
> 
>  
> 
> A knock then comes from the front door, Bobby sighs. “I’ll go get it”, He says. The old Salvager opens the door with a scowl, and then he raises his eyebrows at the sight of Jody Mills, the Sheriff. “What are you doing here?”, Bobby asks curiously. “The animal attacks have stopped, I figured I’d come along and say thanks”, Jody explains with a shrug. Bobby let's the woman step inside and then they both head for the living room. “We haven't stopped the animal attacks”, Bobby mutters lowly, eyes narrowing at Jody. “You didn't?”, The sheriff asks in confusion, “But all the wild animals are healed…?”
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Crowley make eye contact before the Demon vanishes into thin air. The older winchester then grabs his jacket and car keys. “We're going Sammy”, He says and then leaves out the front door. Sam follows after him. “Where's Max?”, Jody asks, eyes falling onto Bobby. “He’s gone”, Is all the old Salvager says as he picks up a drink and downs it.
> 
> \----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual. Sorry for the late update.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO BOYS LOVE/GIRLS LOVE (HOMOSEXUALITY) PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! ⚠

>  
> 
> **Chapter 5:** **The Freeze Of One Man**
> 
>  
> 
> “Seventh case so far”, Sam mumbles as he readies his gun, eyes flickering towards Dean who’s walking beside him with a scowl. “And still no Max”, The long brown haired male adds in cautiously and Dean let's out a long puff of air. “Bad timing, Sammy”, Is all the older Winchester says before they both turn a corner, adrenaline ready to pump through their blood and guns raised. They were on a loose chase run, nothing added up to a proper case but Sam thought it was worth it, that and he needed to get Dean to calm his anger down somewhere. In the end, they had opted to just go back to Bobby’s. Unfortunately, one stray gunshot later and then they were both inside some abandoned warehouse two cities away from Sioux Falls. Which, of course, brought them to the situation they were both now in…
> 
>  
> 
> “Crowley?”, Dean narrows his eyes and drops his gun down, he doesn't look all that impressed on his discovery. “Not moose”, Crowley's familiar accent echoes around the decaying building in a greeting towards the older Winchester. “Moose”, The Demon then greets Sam with a small nod. “Crowley”, Sam breathes out slowly as he pockets away his gun. “What are you doing here?”, The tall male asks with a raised brow. The two Winchesters walk towards the Demon as the obsidian eyed male beckons them forward. “My sources told me to come here”, Crowley states, his eyes flickering around them. A gunshot then fires through the air. The three are quick to move to the source of the sound.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> _The child stands so still, gaze held towards the clouded sky._ _Dark tangled hair blows about his face, obscuring the layer of grime that is only broken by tear tracks. Bobby stares ahead, confused, he knows it's a dream, but it just feels too real. The child's cheekbones are more pronounced than they should ever be on one so young. At his age he should be cherubic, but instead he reminds Bobby of the old concentration camp photographs he saw in high-school. The dark haired child turns his head, and with his eyes, oh so blue in the darkness of the void - turns his gaze towards Bobby in a sorrowful glance. The old Salvager feels his knees buckle beneath him. Bobby closes his eyes shut, and when he opens them, the boy is stood right in front of him - dark locks blowing in the wind and familiar blue orbs staring. Bobby can't form any words. His words are stuck in his throat and there's the sound of whips being slashed against skin echoing in his ears. He can feel his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest_ _as he makes eye contact with the boy._
> 
>  
> 
> _ The child opens his mouth - Bobby can hear thousands of shrieks overlapping each other, and then waves crashing harshly against the shore as the wind picks up its pace and the boy mouths a forming of words.  _
> 
>  
> 
> Bobby wakes up with a gasp in cold sweat, heart hammering away in his ribcage and the remnants of the waves crashing duly sounding in his ears. The old Salvager takes a few deep breathes - there's tears streaming down his face. He closes his eyes shut, and as he does so, the image of the boy opening his mouth returns to his mind in a flash of bright light. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Dean hitches a breath. There's a dead body sprawled on the ground, a gun in the blonde female's hand and a bullet in her  head.  _ Suicide. _ Stood above her - Dean clenches his teeth - is Max. The black haired male's shoulders are slightly hunched, hands stuffed inside his dark and creased hoodie’s pockets. There's dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion screaming from every inch of his body in alarm. Max looks like he's about to drop dead. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Max”, Crowley calls, voice cautious as he walks closer to the eighteen year old male. Sam glances at Dean, and then too, walks over. Dean follows last. 
> 
>  
> 
> Max raises his head, black tufts of hair falling into his dull, soft eyes. “Crowley”, He greets quietly with a nod, he seems calm but his eyes give him away. The dullness of his used-to-be cryptic dark blue eyes don't stand out that much anymore and there's blood smeared across his cheek, down his jaw and dripping onto his neck. It’s a wild contrast against his pale skin, his veins seem more prominent now too, the blue, red and purple lines connecting like rivers against Max’s almost ghastly pale skin. “ _ Hey _ ”, Dean murmurs lowly, pale green eyes locked onto Max’s form and fingers twitching down beside his thighs. The older Winchester just feels the need to wrap his arms around the younger male and hold him close for hours upon hours. When Max doesn't acknowledge Dean, the sandy brown haired male can feel his heart drop and his throat go dry. He doesn't exactly know why, but his system just doesn't like it. And just like before, his body goes into autopilot and Dean’s arm reaches out, fingers out to wrap around Max’s elbow in an attempt to catch the youngers attention. 
> 
>  
> 
> Before Dean can grab Max’s attention, cold and slender fingers wrap around his wrist in a warning and his body freezes, it feels as if his body had been suddenly blocked in by a cage of ice and Dean shivers in distaste, eyes widening and lips forming into a scowl. “ _ Don't touch him” _ , A new, more defined but soft and low voice threatens in a lull. It was a thin, old male dressed in a dark business suit with dark eyes and overly large pupils. The man’s face was also gaunt looking. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Dean!”, Sam warns, he’s about to reach for his gun but his body suddenly stills and he can't move. Beside him, Crowley attempts to escape, but his body stills and he too, cannot move. “Bollocks”, The Demon utters, obsidian eyes zeroed in on the new ominous entry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pale green eyes make contact with dark empty orbs, one gaze heated and the other still, motionless and empty - Dean tries to pull his arm away from the icicle like fingers taped around his wrist but the male's grip is so tight the older Winchester can barely move an inch. A hiss then leaves Dean’s lips and Max snaps his head towards the sandy brown haired male, dark blue eyes suddenly alight and seeped in with worry. The new entry in the black business suit simply narrows his eyes at Dean and with a tightening of his fingers, the skin around Dean’s wrist cracks and covers itself in a sheen of ice. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Father”, Max calls, eyes returning to their dull tone and voice low. “We shouldn't be wasting time here”, The dark haired teenager reasons, eyes flickering over from Dean, to Sam and then to Crowley and back to the old man in the business suit. The gaunt looking thin man let's out a sigh and just like that, he let's go of Dean's wrist and the pale green eyed male falls down to his knees, gasping for his breath as he cradles his frozen wrist to his chest. “ _ Dean Winchester _ ”, The new entry voices, eyes boring down into said person. “That's funny”, Dean wheezes out, “You know my name but I don't know yours”.
> 
>  
> 
> The old man let’s the corners of his lips twist up in a small, simple smile,“ _ Fate _ has truly been  _ cruel _ to  _ you _ ”, He says, gaze catching onto Dean’s once more - It’s no longer empty, this time the gaze is held with something else the older Winchester can't quite place. “ _ Cruel Indeed” _ , and then the gaunt looking man and Max are gone - vanishing into thin air. 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual (once again). Sorry for the late update.

**Author's Note:**

> The old version was deleted because I didn't like it and it wasn't getting enough attention. So here we go again....


End file.
